User talk:EcuramFerata
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skooby's Quest *PREVIEW* page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:18, October 7, 2011 hey well, another toontown youtuber on this wiki! hi, im ttsbb1, but my toons name is Sparx, so just call me that. cant wait to see ur fanfictions! Ttsbb1 16:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC)ttsbb1 Giant Cogs hi I'm Fling I from toontown. I was wondering. please can you edit Attack of the 50.ft Cashbots (only without your fanfiction characters just cashbots rampaging toontown and shrinking to normal in the end. some day you will make a giant cog story. Giant Cogs hi I'm Fling I from toontown. I was wondering. please can you edit Attack of the 50.ft Cashbots (only without your fanfiction characters just cashbots rampaging toontown and shrinking to normal in the end. some day you will make a giant cog story. Emilythebrawler 18:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? I also gave you plot ideas? Dialgaofpower 01:29, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! You have been promoted into a rollback and a chat moderator! Use the rollback feature on history page of fanfictions/articles to roll anything back for example spam, vandalisim, etc. You also are a chat moderator, if you see something inappropriate coming from a user on the chat you can report it, right away to me or an admin. I rewarded you this because, our first admin on here, Man for the Job is inactive/may have even quitted, so if you reach above his edits, you can replace him and take his place. Have a toontastic day! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey skooby, im an admin, so if you want to get a promotion, I'd like you to get at lest 600 edits first (Toontastic will have to agree with this though) Except for that, you are more than welcome to join the admin team. :) Sincerely, JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 15:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree. NOTE: This is my other account, in the middle of somethnig just was stopping by here. --Disney14ph12 ("Be" Prepared to talk to me!) 21:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, wha? Wait, ur a chat moderator? Wow you've earned trust ._. anyway, get on the chat I want to ask you something Just get ont the chat u will find out who it is... I IZ HER i am on the chat and u are yet i have to message u? XD :P Mousei11 21:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey mate, Im in talks with Toontastic about promoting you to admin, but I haven't got a reply yet. Just wanted to inform you. :) --JellyrollZillerwig Maria Sharapova <3 Send me a message! 12:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been promoted to Administrator. :) --JellyrollZillerwig Maria Sharapova <3 Send me a message! 19:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Skooby. I saw your positive comment on my first fanon (Rockenbumps Destiny), it made me feel confident that I'll become a good author like you or The Evina. Fang13674 22:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow... Admin....woooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww, You have done good :P Mousei11 19:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hola Amigo Oi Can you come to the chat? I just got your message we can discuss it there. ~Its to obvious Hello, SkoobyOnToontown! I would like to meet your toon today. At 4:00 PM, can you meet me in Toon Valley? You could take pictures of me and make your first fanfiction including me. Roblox3ds77 10:48, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Roblox3ds77 aka BoCo Are you the owner of this page?Kyledude788 (talk) 22:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I already know that.Kyledude788 (talk) 23:06, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Nothing......It's nothing.Kyledude788 (talk) 23:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey long time no see, hows it going?